chicagoblackhawksfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick Sharp
Patrick Sharp (born on December 27, 1981 in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada) is a former Canadian professional ice hockey player who played 15 seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the Philadelphia Flyers, Chicago Blackhawks and the Dallas Stars. Patrick is a three-time Stanley Cup champion, having won as a member of the Chicago Blackhawks (where he was an alternate captain) in 2010, 2013, and 2015; as well as an Olympic gold medalist playing with the Canadian national team at the 2014 Winter Games. He is a three-time Stanley Cup champion with the Blackhawks in 2010, 2013 & 2015, and also represented Canadian national team at the 2014 Winter Games where he won an Olympic Gold medal. Playing Career Junior and College Playing Career Patrick began his hockey career in Thunder Bay, Ontario, playing first for the Thunder Bay Kings program then for the former Thunder Bay Flyers of the United States Hockey League (USHL). From there, he continued his hockey career in the college ranks with the University of Vermont before the Philadelphia Flyers selected him 95th overall (3rd round) in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. Professional Playing Career After completing two years with Vermont, Patrick made his NHL debut in 2003–04, splitting the season between the Flyers and their American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Philadelphia Phantoms, recording seven points (5 goals, 2 assists) in 41 regular season games with the Flyers, and 29 points (15 goals, 14 assists) in 35 games for the Phantoms. Due to the 2004–05 NHL lockout, he spent the entire following season in the AHL with the Phantoms, registering 23 goals and 29 assists (52 points) in 75 regular-season games and eight goals and 13 assists (21 points) in 21 playoff games en route to a Calder Cup championship. Midway through the 2005–06 season, Patrick was traded by the Flyers, along with Éric Meloche, to the Chicago Blackhawks on December 5, 2005, for Matt Ellison and a third round pick in the 2006 NHL Entry Draft. He finished the season with a combined 31 points between the two teams. Sharp emerged with the Blackhawks in 2007–08, recording career-highs of 36 goals, 26 assists and 62 points. Sharp led the Blackhawks in power play goals (9), shorthanded goals (7) and game-winning goals (7). Near the half-way mark for the season, on January 17, 2008, the Blackhawks signed him to a four-year contract extension through to the 2011–12 season. At the start of the 2008–09 season, on October 8, 2008, Patrick was named an alternate captain for the Blackhawks, along with Duncan Keith. Despite being limited by injuries, Patrick helped the Blackhawks form a highly offensive and young core led by second-year forwards Jonathan Toews, Patrick Kane and newly acquired defenceman Brian Campbell. He finished the season with 44 points in 61 games & added 11 points in the post-season as the Blackhawks were eliminated in the Western Conference Finals by the Detroit Red Wings. On June 9, 2010, Patrick won the Stanley Cup with Chicago over the Philadelphia Flyers, his former team. He contributed 11 goals and 11 assists during Chicago's playoff run. On January 30, 2011, he won the 2011 NHL All-Star Game MVP Award, getting one goal and two assists. On August 3, 2011, Patrick signed a five-year contract extension with the Blackhawks worth $29.5 million, which comes into effect during the 2012–13 season and will carry an annual salary cap hit of $5.9 million. On September 12, 2011, Patrick underwent an emergency appendectomy after experiencing abdominal discomfort. Team physician Dr. Michael Terry anticipated that he would make a full recovery in about three-to-four weeks. On November 25, 2011, Patrick recorded the second hat-trick of his NHL career in a 6–5 win against the Anaheim Ducks. Jonathan Toews, who himself had a career-best five-point game, recorded the primary assists on all three of Sharp's goals. He would finish the season with 33 goals along with 36 assists. He scored one goal during the Blackhawks first round exit to the Phoenix Coyotes in the 2012 Stanley Cup playoffs. During the 2012–13 NHL lockout, he remained in Chicago while many of his teammates started playing for European leagues. He spent time with his then nine-month-old daughter, Madelyn and was involved in Gillette's "My City is My Gym" fitness program as a spokesperson. During the shortened NHL season (when play resumed in 2013), Patrick played 28 games, putting up six goals and 14 assists for a total of 20 points and a plus-minus rating of +8. On December 27, 2013, Patrick recorded his third hat-trick of his NHL career in a 7–2 win against the Colorado Avalanche. Four games after that, he recorded his fourth hat-trick against the New Jersey Devils in a 5–3 win on January 3, 2014. On January 7, 2014, he was named to the Canadian Olympic team for the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi. On July 10, 2015, due to salary cap issues, he and Blackhawks defenseman Stephen Johns were traded to the Dallas Stars in exchange for Trevor Daley and Ryan Garbutt. On July 1, 2017, Patrick signed a one-year contract with the Chicago Blackhawks on July 1, 2017; he accepted a pay cut, earning a $800,000 base salary with $200,000 in potential bonuses to return to Chicago. The Blackhawks named Patrick an alternate captain for the their final home game of the season and honored him after the game. Patrick stated that he is considering retiring after the 2017–18 NHL season, commenting: "I think I’ve known what I wanted to do for a long period of time here, and it’s never easy... But I think I’m just ready to take that next step in my life — and looking forward to it." Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Personal Life Patrick was born in Winnipeg, Manitoba to Ian and Ruth Ann Sharp; he has an older brother named Chris, who currently resides in Calgary. He moved to Calgary as a child and then moved to Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada in 1990 when he was 9 years old. He resided in Thunder Bay for the rest of his childhood; his parents remain in Thunder Bay and live on Lake Superior. In July of 2010, Patrick married his longtime girlfriend Abby, whom he met while attending college in Vermont; their wedding took place in Watch Hill, Rhode Island. Sharp's Blackhawks teammate Patrick Kane was among those in attendance. The couple's first daughter, Madelyn Grace, was born on December 9, 2011 and their second daughter, Sadie Ellen, was born on October 13, 2013. In December of 2009, he was inaccurately announced as "Chicago's Sexiest Athlete" by Victoria's Secret (who then named Derrick Rose of the Chicago Bulls the winner), citing an "internal error." In early 2011, Patrick was featured on the cover of Chicago magazine in its "50 Most Beautiful Chicagoans" story. Gallery Headshots patricksharp2006-07season.jpg|2006-07 Season sharp2007-08.jpg|2007-08 Season sharp2008-09season.jpg|2008-09 Season sharp2009-10season.jpg|2009-10 Season sharp2010-11season.jpg|2010-11 Season sharp2011-12season.jpg|2011-12 Season sharp2012-13season.jpg|2012-13 Season sharp2013-14season.jpg|2013-14 Season sharp2014-15season.jpg|2014-15 Season sharp2015.jpg|2015-16 Season (with Dallas Stars) sharp2016.jpg|2016-17 Season (with Dallas Stars) sharp2017.jpg|2017-18 Season Category:Players Category:2010 Stanley Cup Champions Category:2013 Stanley Cup Champions Category:2015 Stanley Cup Champions Category:Stanley Cup Champions Category:1981 births Category:Former Chicago Blackhawks Category:Former Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Forwards Category:2005-06 Roster Category:2006-07 Roster Category:2007-08 Roster Category:2008-09 Roster Category:2009-10 Roster Category:2010-11 Roster Category:2011-12 Roster Category:2012-13 Roster Category:2013-14 Roster Category:2014-15 Roster Category:2017-18 Roster